Progressing cavity pumps may be used to pump a variety of materials, including chemical materials that may be relatively corrosive or caustic. The present invention provides a pump design which can accommodate these relatively corrosive or caustic chemicals by providing various sealing arrangements, fluid isolation arrangements, and other features.